


Egy Slytherin emlékiratai - Negyedik rész

by mgjoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Swearing, Torture
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgjoy/pseuds/mgjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eredeti cím: Nyarth: Memoirs of a Slytherin. A szerző jóváhagyásával fordítva.<br/>A szerző megjegyzése:<br/>Ezt a jelenetet a Tűz Serlege újraolvasásakor jutott eszembe. Arról a jelenetről, amikor Mordon igazi alakja leleplezésre kerül, és Piton felkiált Ez "Barty Kupor!", felfedve, hogy jól ismeri a férfit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Egy Slytherin emlékiratai - Negyedik rész

Negyedik rész.

 

Azt hittem végeztem a halálfalókkal miután Voldemort elbukott, és a tárgyalásomon szabad emberré nyilvánították. Elhagytam Roxfortot, miután a bíróság felmentett Dumbledore felügyelete alól, elutasítva az ajánlatot, hogy maradjak még egy kicsit, vagy akár hosszabb távon is. Fáradt voltam, és egy darabig távol akartam lenni mindentől, amit csak ismertem. Azontúl Roxfortról nem őrizgettem boldog emlékeket. Tudtam, hogy mióta Armund Tulleyt letartóztatták a Bájitalok Mestere, és a Mardekár Ház feje pozíció is üres volt, de elszántam magam, hogy nem érdekel az egész. Nem érdekelt semmi, egészen addig, amíg baglyom nem jött.

"Beszélnünk kell." -K.

 

Ez volt minden, durva, dühös kézírással. A tintát siettében szétkente a lapon. Tépett szélű pergamendarab volt, - Perselus Pitonnak - címezve. Semmi cím. Semmi válaszcím. Persze kitalálhattam volna, hogy kicsoda K. Ráismerhettem volna a kézírásból, de nem voltam hajlandó megadni neki a fontosság érzését, hogy ennyiből kitalálom a nevét. Megfordítottam a pergament, és olyan szépen és illendően írtam, ahogy csak tudtam.

„Elnézést, de ki a fene vagy? –PP”, és visszaküldtem a baglyot a feladóhoz.

Fáradtan kapott szárnyra. Körbenéztem a személytelen lakásban. Kőpadló és fehérre meszelt falak. Semmi személyes tárgy. Boldog voltam itt: bámultam a semmit, és nem gondoltam semmire. Az emberek azt gondolják mostanában kiszámíthatatlan a kedélyállapotom. Azt mondják irracionális, rosszkedvű, és túlzottan is érzelmes vagyok. Tökéletesen megfelelt így. Inkább ez, inkább bármi más, mint az a rettenetes tompaság, ami a Sötét Nagyúr végnapjait, és az utána következőket kísérte. De a bagoly érkezésével az értelem visszatért belém, az agyam újra kattogni kezdett. Mit tegyek, mit tegyek?

Azt, amit mindig is tettem, amikor kétségeim voltak. Hívtam Dumbledore-t, és fáradtan mosolyogtam a kandallómban feltűnő arcára.

\- Hogy vagy? - kérdezte. Nem válaszoltam rá. Inkább így szóltam:

\- Mennyire szeretnének a felfuvalkodott auror barátaid elkapni még egy halálfalót?

\- Kicsodát? - Hirtelen teljesen éber lett.

\- Bartemius Kuport… Az ifjabbikat. - Nem felejtettem el hozzátenni. Dumbledore hirtelen nagyon óvatosan nézett rám.

\- Kupor fia?

\- Az egyetlen. Küldött egy baglyot. Beszélni akar velem.

\- Te jó ég, te jó ég! Ez egy elég kényes helyzet, Perselus. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy te is érted…

\- Mivel az apja több halálfalót küldött Azkabanba, mint az összes többi bíró együttvéve? Ó, micsoda szégyen. Igen, én is értem. De miért kapna a nyomorult Barty különleges elbírálást? Mert az apja miniszter? Az egy idióta. És fanatikus.

\- A Minisztériumban nem olyan a hangulat, hogy különleges bánásmódban részesítsenek egy halálfalót. Még a saját apjától se kapná meg, ebben biztos vagyok.

\- Hmm - Morogtam, úgy éreztem, hogy kell valami, amin levezethetem a dühömet.

\- Találkozz vele, azt hiszem az lesz a legjobb. Tudd meg, hogy mit akar.

\- Én?

\- Ki más?

\- Nem ez lenne az aurorok dolga?

\- Gondolod, hogy veszélyben vagy?

\- Nem Barty Kupor miatt! Az egy zöldfülű senkiházi.

\- Akkor találkozz vele. Keress fel, mielőtt mozgósítanánk az aurorokat. Azok ott csokoládé békák? - kérdezte, és az asztalom felé bökött az állával.

\- Nem, igaziak. Éppen kalapkúra bájitalt készítek. Felajánlanék egy kicsit, de nem akarom, hogy itt ólálkodj - csúnyán meredtem rá. - Valami másba kellene belerángatnod. Egy kis sárkánybirkózás inkább? Vagy talán sakkozzak trollokkal?

\- Tudod, Perselus… - kuncogta Dumbledore, ahogy lassan távolodni kezdett. - Kétség kívül Te vagy a legőszintébb ember, akivel valaha találkoztam. És előtte még azt hittem, hogy az őszinteség erény!

Kizárt, vénember, mint ahogy bármelyik rendes mardekáros megmondaná.

Barty átkozott Kupor. Mindig azok, akikre nem számítunk.

 

Istenem, hogy utálta, ha Bartynak szólították. Annyira gyűlölte, hogy egyszerűen nem tehettünk másképp. Annyira komolyan vette magát. Az újonnan megtértek szenvedélye égett benne. Az ő tervei voltak a legnagyobbak. Csodálatos dolgokat akart véghez vinni. És azt akarta, hogy mindenki tudjon erről.

Az első alkalom, amikor találkoztunk egy csendes gyűlés volt, úgy egy hónappal Voldemort bukása előtt. Ő tizenhét volt, mi húsz. Kupor kiselőadást tartott a nagy terveiről és az új ötleteiről. Egy villanásnyi idő alatt, vallásos megszállottsággal tért meg Voldemorthoz, míg a Sötét Nagyúr olyan rég volt része a mi életünknek, amennyire csak vissza tudtunk emlékezni.

Tennünk kéne valami nagyot, javasolta. Hogy felrázzuk az embereket. Miért bujkálunk álarc mögött, mintha szégyellnivalónk lenne? A mesterünk hatalmas, elég hatalmas hogy kiűzze a minisztériumot, hogy megmutassa a mugliimádó bolond Albus Dumbledorenak, hogy hol van az igazi hatalom. Fel kellene állnunk, és kikiáltani az új rendet, megünnepelni a győzedelmes jövőt, melyben az erős aranyvérűek…

\- Ó, vedd már le a hangerőt, Barty, unalmas dolgok ezek - mondta Will Rosier finoman.

\- Mi? - kérdezte Kupor teljesen meghökkenve.

\- Már megint a Cannons nyert - mondta Will az újságja fölött, figyelmen kívül hagyva Kuport. Birtokában volt annak a csodálatra méltó képességnek, hogy úgy lehessen undok másokkal, hogy az nem tűnik szándékosnak. Will nagyon macskaszerű természettel bírt. Szerette a kényelmet, és szeretett kedves lenni másokhoz, akik viszont kedvelték, és igyekeztek a kedvében járni. De az új tagoknak, akik minisztériumi családból jöttek, mindenképpen tudniuk kellett hol is van a helyük.

\- Hát, ez nagyszerű… - válaszoltam minden lelkesedés nélkül. Ő csak kuncogott magában.

\- Csak az a nyavalyás kviddics - ciripelte, a legjobb képessége szerint utánozva engem.

A sportszerűség volt a legfőbb hitvallása. Láttam már, ahogy titokban kviddics eredményeket olvasott a Sötét Nagyúr jelenlétében.

\- Melyik a te csapatod, Barty?

\- Az én csapatom?

\- Kviddics! Ne mondd, hogy nem szereted! Te, meg Perselus, ti humortalan páros, nektek járnotok kellene!

Barty leesett állal bámult rá, aztán rám nézett valamilyen támogatást várva. Én viszont ignoráltam, és inkább Willhez fordultam.

\- Van benne valamilyen érdekes hír is? - kérdeztem. Megzörgetett pár lapot.

\- Bumfolt bekerült az angol válogatottba. Úgy látszik, túl van a combizom sérülésén.

\- Bumfolt! Billy, anyád kiskorodban leejtett a seprűjéről, vagy mi van?

\- Na nézd! - mondta kedvesen. - Az élet sokkal sivárabb volna kviddics nélkül. Egyébként meg te se akarnád, hogy egész nap az üstjeid körül őgyelegjek, nem igaz?

Will meg én, kényelmes páros voltunk, órákon át szócsatáztunk igazi méreg vagy gondolkodás nélkül. Mindenki imádta, könnyű természete volt, és ártalmatlanul jóképű. Evan volt az első keresztneve, de mivel azt nem lehetett úgy becézni, hogy tetsszen neki, ezért a középső nevét használta fel erre. Az egyik évben Will volt, a következőben Billy, és utána, bizonyos okokból, amiket túl bonyolult elmagyarázni, ahogy a jó beceneveknél lenni szokott, Bob volt.

\- Gyerünk Barty, melyik a kedvenc csapatod? Wasps? Cannons? Ne, hadd találgassak! Strourport Swallows?

Kupor mormogott valamit mély torokhangon. Will tökéletesen hallotta, de azért visszakérdezett:

\- Tessék, mit is mondtál? - A lehető legteljesebb ártatlansággal.

\- Ne hívj úgy! - csattant fel hangosan.

\- Hogy ne hívjalak, Barty?

\- Bartynak, Rosier. Ne nevezz így

\- Ugyan miért ne?

\- Nem szeretem!

\- Hát istenem, ez a neved, nem? - Csettintett Will enyhén csodálkozva.

\- Bartemius a nevem! Senki se hív Bartynak! Csak az öreg házimanónk.

Rosier nevetett, elbűvölte a helyzet.

\- Jó-jó! Nem kell ennyire felhúznod magad! Nyugodtan szólíthatsz Willnek, ha attól jobban érzed magad. Nem értem, miért nem szereted a Bartyt.

\- Csak mert nem - motyogta Kupor sértetten.

\- Hát, nekem tetszik a Barty - mondta Will ártatlanul, és visszatért az újságjához, mintha ezzel elrendezné a dolgot. És tényleg így történt. Nekünk, többieknek csak látnunk kellett, ahogy Barty egyszer összerándul a sértett büszkeségtől, és utána már mind így hívtuk. Végletekig elmentünk, hogy így hívhassuk. Felfoghatta volna viccként, de nem tette. Minden egyes alkalommal magára vette, és felrobbant. Az apja minisztériumi fejes volt. Nem volt hozzászokva, hogy tiszteletlenek legyenek vele.

A bagoly aznap éjjel tért vissza. Félálomból ébresztett a kopogása az ablakon. Az üzenet ugyanazon a pergamendarabon érkezett, most már nedves az éjszakai levegőtől. Az első üzenetet durván átfirkálták, és ezt körmölték alá:

„Burlish Top, holnap este. Beszélnünk kell. Légy ott éjfélkor. Fontos. Légy ott. – BK”

Nagyképű, hitvány kis senkiházi, gondoltam, és ismét elaludtam.

Azt reméltem, hogy minden kapcsolatomnak, ami a halálfalókhoz kötött, vége. De nincs nyugta a bűnösöknek. Mivel a Sötét Nagyúr eltűnt nem volt senki, aki megkérdőjelezte volna a hűségemet. Amellett megelégedett a sikolyaimmal, és adott nekem egy második esélyt. Senki más nem tehette meg, hogy felelősségre vonjon, vagy emlékeztessen rá. Az én uram megkegyelmezett nekem a társaim szemében. Azt hiszem, ezt addig kellett kihasználnom, amíg lehetett.

Evan William Rosier, ahogy az újságból megtudtam, fanatikus volt, dühöngő őrült, aki nem volt hajlandó megadni magát az auroroknak. Nem hagyott nekik más választást, csak hogy végezzenek vele. Bátor-bátor Alastor Mordon. Szerencsétlen, ördögi, zseniális Will. Időről időre Dumbledore kioktatott, hogy hogyan ne ölessem meg magam az aurorokkal. Garantálta nekem a tárgyalást, és a felmentő ítéletet, amennyiben élve eljutok a tárgyalóteremig. Közbenjárt az érdekemben, és másokéban is. Nem az az átkozott Sirius Black volt az egyetlen, akit tárgyalás nélkül ítéltek el, és nem Will volt az egyetlen, aki titokzatos körülmények között halt meg, mielőtt még kegyeskedtek volna megtárgyalni az ügyét.

Tudom, felesleges vitatkozni. Mi voltunk a gyilkosok, tarthatatlan ideológiákkal. Nem ők. De néhány ember egyszerűen képtelen belegondolni, hogy mi lett volna vele, ha máshová születik. Will nem volt ártatlan, vagy buta. Megvolt a magához való esze, és nem is kellett volna megfogadnia, amit a szülei tanítottak neki. De miért is kételkedett volna bennük? Imádták őt, és agyonkényeztették. Könnyű önelégültnek lenni, ha az életben sose kell szembenézni ilyen kételyekkel és kérdésekkel, vagy félredobni generációk örökségét, és évek tanítását, néhány félig kigondolt ígéretért a jobb, biztonságosabb jövő érdekében. Kinek biztonságosabb, ez jutott most eszembe.

Talán jobb így Willnek. Annyira erős volt benne a sportszerűség, hogy sose tagadta volna meg Voldemortot. De miért is tette volna? Tudta, hogy igaza van. Jobb, hogy meghalt, mintha Azkabanba került volna. Nem kétlem, Sirius Black egyetértene.

 

Éjfélkor elmentem a Burlish Tophoz, hogy találkozzam vele. Tenyérnyi kopott földdarab, amit a muglik természetvédelmi körzetnek neveznek, és a gyerekeik odajárnak, hogy felgyújtsák a lopott autóikat. Kupor a kapunál ólálkodott, azt gondolva, hogy nem látszik. Egyik lábáról a másikra nehezedett, és idegesen rángatta a talárját.

\- Barty - köszöntöttem pléhpofával. Hát, gondtalan barátom halott volt, és ez volt az egyetlen pillanat, amit neki ajánlhattam. Kupor annyira zaklatott volt, hogy majd elfelejtett megrándulni.

\- Piton… elkéstél. Már attól féltem nem jössz - sziszegte dühösen. A tekintete a vállam fölött cikázott.

\- Nem is akartam. Megőrültél? Mégis miért lépsz kapcsolatba másokkal? Mindnyájunknak meg kell húznunk magunkat…

\- Van egy tervem, figyelj…

\- Terved? Milyen terved az Isten szerelmére?

\- Voldemort, Piton? Mégis mit gondoltál? Most pedig figyelj!

\- Voldemort?

\- A Sötét Nagyúr, Piton! Emlékszel rá? - A szarkazmus nem illett hozzá. - Segítenünk kell rajta!

\- Neki vége van, hogy tudnánk segíteni rajta?

\- Nem tudom! Biztosan van valami módja! Nem halhatott meg! Lennie kell valahol. Tudom, hogyan találhatjuk meg…

\- Kupor, te idióta! Nincs semmi, amit tehetnénk! Takarodj haza az apádhoz! - Őszinte fenyegetés volt. Azt akartam, hogy elhordja a gyerekes, sürgető a képét a közelemből, és visszamenjen az átkozott szüleihez. Néhányunknak nem volt más esélye, együtt kellett élnünk ezzel. De ő nem volt közülünk való.

\- Te átkozott gyáva! - mondta nekem. - Téged nem érdekel, ha sose tér vissza, mert tisztáztak…

\- Dehogynem érdekel, Barty, térj magadhoz! Megölték Rosiert, gondolod, hogy nem érdekel? - Vágtam rá. Láttam, hogy emlékezett a bajtársiasságra, amit én, és a mártírhalált halt Will mutattunk felé.

\- Ne kételkedj bennem. - Folytattam, érezve a győzelmet. - Pont akkora szarban vagyok, amint amibe te nemsokára belemászol, Barty! Nem hagyom, hogy újra letartóztassanak!

\- Tisztáztak!

\- Szerencsém volt. De nem úsznám meg újra.

\- Nem is lesz rá szükséged, ha a Sötét Nagyúr visszatér!

\- Kupor, a jegy semmivé vált, tehát neki vége… Mi haszna, ha mi mind lecsukatjuk magunkat a semmiért?

Hirtelen olyan dühkitörést produkált, ami sehogy se illet hozzá:

\- Gyenge vagy Piton, és áruló! Hát hová húz a hűséged? Nem törődsz vele, nem érdekel, amíg biztonságban tudod magad! A mugliimádó Albus Dumbledore előtt fogsz mászni, csak hogy megmentsd a saját bőrödet! Hát hol van az a kibaszott büszkeséged? Nem halálfalók vagyunk?

\- De mit tehetnénk? - Tiltakoztam, felemeltem a kezem, hogy megnyugtassam, ahogy az arcomba köpte a szavakat.

\- Van egy tervem… Figyelj… Csak hallgasd meg… nem tudom egyedül megcsinálni!

És elmondta.

\- Te meg vagy húzatva - szóltam végül. - Neked elmentek otthonról, Barty! Ezt nem tudjuk megcsinálni!

\- Miért nem?

\- Mert… egyszerűen nem. El fognak kapni, és még ha nem is, a vénember nem tud semmit. Egy szalmaszálba kapaszkodsz! Komolyan! Bartemius, menj haza az apádhoz, és örülj a szerencsédnek!

Kék szeme veszélyesen kidülledt.

\- Nem megyek. És neked se kellene! Hányingerem van tőled, Piton. Mindannyiótoktól. Szégyellnetek kellene magatokat! A barátod, Rosier inkább meghalt, mint hogy elárulja a Sötét Nagyurat, te pedig minden lélegzetvételeddel elárulod, csak hogy mentsd az semmirekellő bőrödet. Te! Meg Avery! És Rookwood! Meg Karkarov és még Malfoy is! Remélem, mindnyájan megrohadtok! - Azzal megfordult és elcsörtetett a fák közé, a holdfény finoman megcsillant a szőke haján.

Figyelmeztettem, gondoltam, és utána kocogtam.

\- Várj! Barty, ne rohanj el! Csak azt mondtam, hogy átkozottul őrültség! Nem mondtam, hogy nem csinálnám meg!

\- Nincs rád szükségem, Piton!

\- Nem? Akkor egyedül fogod véghez vinni?

\- Nem vagyok egyedül… Lestrange-ék…

\- Lestrange-ék? Rodolphus? Miért nem ezzel kezdted?

\- Mert, ettől más lesz valami?

\- Hát hogyne! Azt hittem esztelenül rohansz bele… Rodolphus… and Bellatrix, ők tudják, mit csinálnak. Rendben, Barty. Benne vagyok.

\- Ne hívj Bartyak! - sziszegte.

\- Sajnálom… bocsánat. Kupor, komolyan mondom. Csak Willre gondoltam. Benne vagyok.

\- Talán már mégse akarlak. - Sértődékeny tizenhét éves. Emlékeztem rá az iskolából, három évvel alattunk járt, olyan szemekkel, mint egy megrettent házimanó. Abba kell hagynom a hízelgést, és visszalépni a szerepembe.

\- Talán nem is rajtad áll, Kupor. Kérdezd meg Lestrange-t, hogy ő akar-e engem. Tudod, hogy igent fog mondani. Ki vezeti ezt a rakétát, Barty? Te vagy ő?

\- Én. - De nem tűnt túl biztosnak.

\- Na, ne nevettess! Rodolphus már akkor a muglikat sütögette, amikor te még pelenkában rohangáltál, Kupor! Gondolod, hogy követni fogja az utasításaidat? - Rodolphus olyan idős volt, mint én, de néhány év korkülönbség megsokszorozódik, ha az ember olyan fiatal még.

\- Az én ötletem volt - Még sértődöttebb.

\- Akkor te kapod az átkozott pontokat! De nekünk van tapasztalatunk. Mi nem fogjuk elbaszni. Benne vagyok Barty. Mikor?

\- Ma éjjel. Most. Menjünk most.

\- Ma éjjel? - Nem tudtam eltüntetni a hangomból a vonakodó felhangot. Így nem lesz időm beszélni Dumbledore-ral. Nem tudom figyelmeztetni. Végig kell játszanom, aztán feladni őket.

\- Ma éjjel. Túl későn szóltam, Piton? Vagy most, vagy nem veszlek be, nem érdekel, mi a faszt mond Rodolphus Lestrange!

\- Rendben. Menjünk.

És elindultunk.

Levezetett a domboldalon a mugli városba, ahol találkoztunk Lestrangeékkel, félig megbújva egy rejtőbűbájnak köszönhetően, az utcai lámpák fényében. Bellatrix Black és Rodolphus Lestrange elválaszthatatlanok voltak amióta csak ismertem őket. Most már egy éve házasok, a nő magas volt és határozott, egyformán hajtotta a kéjvágy és a félelem. Zilált szőke volt, hízásra hajlamos. Politikailag egy oldalon álltunk. Egyikünk se volt biztos Bartyban.

Könnyedén el tudom képzelni, hogy Barty mindenkinek elküldte azt a fecnit, és csak mi hárman válaszoltunk. Fogadni merek, hogy Lucius Malfoy is megkapta ugyanazt az üzenetet, és egy horkantással félrehajította. Ki volt ő, hogy hallgasson Barty, a babaarcú Barty Kupor hívására?

\- Kik ezek az emberek? - kérdezte Bellatrix Lestrange, ahogy letudtuk a köszönés formalitását.

\- Auror - válaszolta Kupor. - És tud valamit.

\- Micsodát?

\- Ha tudnám… - kezdte Kupor, lassan, mintha egy gyengeelméjűhöz beszélne. - Akkor nem kellene odamennünk és megkérdeznünk.

Rodolphus Lestrange vállat vont.

\- Szóval tud valamit. Miből gondolod, hogy el is mondja nekünk?

\- Mert egyedül van otthon a fiával és a feleségével, Lestrange. Szerintem meg tudjuk győzni - Barty gonoszul vigyorgott.

A páros egy pillanatig egymásra nézett, aztán Rodolphus bólintott.

\- Menjünk - Barty arckifejezése maga volt a hálás megkönnyebbülés. Ha Lestrange leszavazta volna az ötletét, akkor egyedül kellett volna megcsinálnia. Egy zöldfülű egy aurorral szemben. Nagyjából két percig húzta volna.

 

A ház előtt álltunk, a csendes, alvó utcában, és némán hangtompító bűbájokat szórtunk a házra. Néhány lámpa még égett a szomszéd házakban, de semmit sem fognak meghallani. Ahogy végeztünk a bűbájainkkal, egy pillanatra mind a négyen megtorpantunk a küszöbön. Kupor remegett a tenni akarástól, idegesen forgatta a pálcáját az ujjai között. Rodolphus közelről végigmérte, mintha fel akarná becsülni.

\- Biztos vagy efelől, Barty? - Kérdezte.

\- Ne nevezz így! - Még ebben felajzott állapotában is felhúzta magát egy kicsit.

Rodolphus Lestrange mosolygott magában, és láthatóan azt gondolta "mi a fene", majd a pálcája egy intésével betörte az ajtót.

Beléptünk, és gyorsan visszaillesztettük az ajtót, így kívülről minden normálisnak fog tűnni. Fentről egy kiáltás válaszolt a felfordulásra.

\- Mi az ördög folyik itt? - kérdezte egy hang. Egy hálóruhás férfi sietett le a lépcsőkön, kapkodva vette fel a talárját. Megtorpant, ahogy meglátott minket, négy maszkos, árnyékolt figura az előszobájában. A felismerés és a pánik ült ki az arcára.

\- Mit akarnak? - kérdezte gyengén. Lestrange rászegezte a pálcáját.

\- Mozdulj - sziszegte, és levezényelte a férfit a lépcsőről. Egy ideges pillantással a válla fölött a férfi engedelmeskedett.

\- Frank? - kérdezte egy női hang fentről… - Mi folyik odalent? 

A férfi, immáron közöttünk állva kinyitotta a száját, hogy válaszoljon. Kupor mérgesen megsuhintotta a pálcáját, mire az újra becsukta. Egy nő jelent meg a lépcső tetején, az arcából kifutott a szín, ahogy meglátott minket.

\- Jajj, nee… 

Hallottam, ahogy ezt suttogja. Lestrange ismét intett, és a nőt nem kellett győzködni, egy pillanat alatt a férje mellett termett.

\- Frank? - suttogta hadarva. - Mit csinálnak itt? Mit akarnak? - A ruhája ujjába kapaszkodott, a férfi idegesen nyelt egyet.

Néhány átokkal és taszítással a nappaliba tereltük őket a bejáratból.

\- A fiút - suttogta a fülembe Kupor. Bólintottam és elindultam felfelé a lépcsőn. A nő látta, hogy mire készülök, ezért felém vetette magát. Lestrange közbelépett és megragadta. Visszalökte a földre. Utánam kiabált, ahogy távolodtam.

\- Ne! Ne merészeld!

\- Crucio! - Kupor átka sikolyokká változtatta az ordítását. Nem néztem vissza, amíg fel nem értem. Senki se követett. Az előttem levő ajtót kék és rózsaszín, ugráló és bukdácsoló nyuszik díszítették úgy, hogy egy N betűt formáztak. Tompán bámultam az ajtót egy pillanatig, hallgattam az anya alulról felszűrődő sikolyait. Azután benyomtam az ajtót, és beléptem.

Rá kellett döbbennem, hogy Kupor teljesen beteg, ahogy egészében átláttam a helyzetet. A gyermeket gondosan bebugyolálták egy fa kiságyban, és nem lehetett több, mint egy éves. Épp kezdett felébredni, álmos és rosszkedvű volt, megrendítette az anyja felhallatszó kiáltása. Csak egyetlen dolgot tehettem.

Gyorsan újabb némító bűbájt szórtam a bölcsre. A gyerek hangosodó sírása azonnal megszűnt. Némán rázta rózsaszín ökleit dühében. Némán folytak végig a könnyei a vörösödő arcán. El kell rejtenem. Felemeltem, és meglepődtem, hogy mennyire nehéz. Körbenéztem, hogy hová is rejthetem. Vonaglott, és az öklével a vállamat csapkodta.

Úgy döntöttem a sarokba fektetem, az ajtó mögé. Magával ragadott a paranoia, hogy ha túl alaposan rejtem el, és velem esetleg történik valami, akkor napokig nem találják meg a babát. Ahogy hátraléptem elkezdett felém mászni. Káromkodtam, felemeltem és visszaraktam a kiságyba, és ágyastól toltam be a sarokba.

Bárki, aki belépett a szobába azonnal láthatta, de reméltem, hogy társaim nem tesznek többet, mint bedugják a fejüket, és körbenéznek. Ha ügyesen teszem a dolgom, még azt se fogják.

Rádobtam egy takarót az őrülten rugdosó babára, és kisiettem.

 

A földszinten a nő sikolyai zokogásba fordultak. Amikor visszatértem őrjöngve nézett rám. Már nyitotta a száját, hogy újra rám kiáltson.

\- Nincs itt a gyerek - mondtam tömören. Az asszony azonnal becsukta a száját.

\- Micsoda? - kiáltotta Barty, a hangjában pánik érződött. Bellatrix figyelmeztetően ránézett. Nem vette észre.

\- Azt mondtam nincs itt a gyerek. Nélküle kell megcsinálnunk.

\- Biztos vagy benne?

\- Persze, hogy kurvára biztos vagyok! Nem vagyok vak! - Kupor a lépcsők felé mozdult, de elálltam az útját. A válla fölött az anya tekintete találkozott az enyémmel. Kitágultak, és tele voltak félelemmel és kérdésekkel.

\- Azt hiszed, hazudok? - sziszegtem halkan - Mi bajod van Kupor?

\- Cssss… ne használj neveket - szúrta közbe Rodolphus az ajtó mellől. Túl halkan beszéltem ahhoz, hogy az áldozataink hallják, de Rodolphus közbelépése nekem kedvezett. Idegesen nézett Bartyra és rám, majd a házaspárra, akik rettegve ölelték egymást a földön.

\- Hagyd - mondta. Közelebb jött, és úgy suttogta. - Hagyd, Kupor. Ha Piton azt mondja nincs fent a gyerek, akkor nincs fent, világos?

Kupor egy pillanattal tovább nézett rám.

\- Rendben - válaszolta végül. - Haladjunk tovább.

Megfordult, és a foglyokra szegezte a pálcáját.

\- Hol van a fiú? - követelte. A nő összeszorította a száját. Ismét a tekintetemet kereste.

\- Az Isten szerelmére! - kiáltotta Rodolphus. - Nem érdekel, hol van a gyerek! A Sötét Nagyúrról kérdezd őket!

\- A Sötét Nagyúr? - dadogta az apa. A feleségére nézett, aztán vissza ránk. Ez idő alatt az asszony végig engem nézett. Rettenetes remény volt a tekintetében. Isten válaszolt az imáira, és akármilyen okból, de ez a lidérc feketében megvédte a fiát. Azért könyörgött, hogy őt is védjem meg. Próbáltam nem odanézni.

\- A Sötét Nagyúr miatt jöttünk. Ha bármit tudsz róla, akkor most elmondod nekünk. Ha tudod, hogy hol van most, mondd el. - Rodolphus hangja simább és selymesebb volt, mint Kuporé. Sokkal több fenyegetést hordozott.

Türelmetlenül megráztam a fejem. Az egész helyzet nevetséges volt. A halálfalók az auroroknál érdeklődnek, hogy hová lett az ő Sötét Uruk. Kupor gyakorlatilag zihált.

\- Mi van veled? - kérdezte Bellatrix halkan.

\- Honnan szerezte ez a szélhámos az információit? - suttogtam vissza. - Ezek nem tudnak semmit, honnan is tudnának?

\- Csss - súgta. Elhallgattam. Túl sokat aggályoskodok, és talán kételkedni kezdenek a motivációimban, és abban, amit a fiúról mondtam.

Az apa beszélni kezdett.

\- Én… Mi… Nem tudom, mit gondolnak, hogy mit tudunk… Én…

\- Crucio!

\- Kupor! - kiáltott rá Rodolphus, őrjöngve. A hangját elnyomták a sikolyok. Idegesen, fél füllel az emelet felé hallgatóztam, de onnan semmilyen hang nem szűrődött le.

\- Mégis mi az Istent akarsz elérni? - kérdezte Rodolphus, amikor már hallani lehetett, amit mond.

\- Tudnak valamit, én mondom neked… tudják! Tudják! 

Az apa felé suhintotta a pálcáját, aki félrebukott, egyik kezével az arcát takarva. Könnyek folytak végig az arcán. A neje mögötte kuporgott. Csökönyösen összeszorította a száját.

\- TUDDJÁTOK, HOGY HOL VAN! - kiáltotta Kupor, félrelökve Rodolphus figyelmeztetően kinyújtott kezét.

\- Crucio!

\- Kupor! Az Isten szerelmére… - Lestrange elkeseredettségében megforgatta a szemét. Gúnyosan visszamosolyogtam rá egyetértésem jeléül. Tudta, hogy az, ha masszává átkozza az agyukat, nem fog segíteni. Magamban megpróbáltam rábírni, hogy közbeavatkozzon. Ehelyett egy nagy sóhajjal nekidőlt a falnak, mellettem.

\- Rodolphus - suttogtam neki sürgetően. Nem kellett folytatnom.

\- Tudom, tudom. Piton, hagyjuk, hadd csinálja, ahogy szeretné. Egy percen belül megunja.

Azonban Kupor nem úgy tűnt, mintha unná. A hangja rekedt volt, ahogy kimondta az átkot. Kimondta, és fent is tartotta. Az auror és felesége ott lapultak és rángatóztak a lába előtt. A sikolyaik betöltötték az apró, takaros nappalit, és kigúnyolták a falon levő boldog, családi fotókat. A kövér kisbaba a képkeret mögé mászott. A szülei kegyelemért sírtak.

Kupor lélegzetvételnyi szünetet tartott, nehezen lélegzett. Az anya összehúzta magát a földön, és felé nyújtotta, remegő, görcsös kezét.

\- CRUCIO! - ordította újra, és félelmetesen kuncogott, ahogy a kéz összerándult a fájdalomtól. Nem tudtam tovább megőrizni a hidegvérem.

\- Kupor! - kiáltottam rá.

\- Hagyd rá! - morogta Rodolphus. Hányingerem volt, eltakartam az arcom.

\- Rodolphus, elvesztette az eszét. Teljesen megbolondult, nézz rá!

Bellatrix felém fordult. Egész eddig közönyös érdeklődéssel figyelte a történéseket.

\- Menj, szívj egy kis friss levegőt, ha kell, Piton - mondta. A hangsúlya elutasító volt. Nem úgy viselkedtem, ahogy egy halálfalóhoz illett. A nyelvembe haraptam. Túl alaposan figyelt engem, és nekem meg kellett tartanom a titkaimat.

\- Ha így folytatja, semmit se fognak tudni elmondani - mondtam annyira kiegyensúlyozottan, amennyire csak tőlem telt. Előreléptem Kuporhoz, aki újra felemelte a pálcáját, és keményen hátralöktem. Megtántorodott, és rám nézett, a szemében gyűlölet izzott.

\- MIT CSINÁLSZ? - ordította bele az arcomba. Nyál fröcsögött a szájából. Pislogtam, és megpróbáltam nyugodt maradni.

\- Szüntesd ezt be, Barty. Úgy viselkedsz, mint egy gyerek.

A pálcás keze megrándult. Legszívesebben megölt volna. Legszívesebben megkínzott volna.

Nem törődtem vele.

\- Kérdezni kell őket, Barty. Légy gyakorlatiasabb. Figyelj! - Gúnyosan mosolyogtam rá, és elővettem a pálcámat. Az apa óriási erőfeszítés árán feltérdelt. Elhúzódott tőlem, ahogy felé fordultam.

\- Mondd el, amit tudsz - követeltem. - Tudod, hogy mi következik, ha nem teszed. Gyorsan befejezhetjük. Csak mondd el, és már itt se vagyunk. Értetted? Megértetted?

Az összekuporodott anya reménykedve nézett rám. A férje felém fordította könnyes szemeit. Kupor remegett a visszafojtott indulattól. A látóterem határán mocorgott. Rodolphus mellé lépett, készen arra, hogy közbeavatkozzon, ha Kupor megmozdítja a pálcáját. Az auror nehezen beszélni kezdett.

\- Nem tudom, mit gondoltok, hogy mit tudok…

\- Crucio!

\- Kupor!

\- Ne mondd ki az átkozott nevemet!!!

\- Akár a névjegykártyád is átadhatnád nekik, Barty, akkor se ismernének fel ezután. Az Isten szerelmére, fogd már vissza magad!

\- Hagyd a fickót beszélni, Kupor - támogatott Rodolphus. - Meg akarjuk tudni, hogy mit tudnak. Ne veszíts el a fejedet. Kurvára nem gyakorlatias. - Leszavazva, Barty egy kicsit bűnbánónak tűnt. Az öreg auror ismét felnézett.

\- Nem tudok semmit - mondta tompán. - Nem tudok semmit Voldemortról. - A felesége elfojtotta a zokogását.

\- Ha hazudtok nekünk… - kezdte Rodolphus, előre lépve. Mindketten hátraestek, a kezük mögött keresve menedéket.

\- Nem tud semmit - mondta a nő. A hangja gyenge volt a sok sikoltástól. - Nem tudunk semmit! Kérlek… kérlek… csak hagyjatok minket!

\- CRUCIO!

\- Kupor! - Ordítottam. Rodolphus megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem számít. Nem hiszem, hogy bármit is tudnak.

Már nyitottam a számat, hogy tiltakozzak, de Bellatrix elkapta a tekintetem. Figyelt, némán és hűvösen. Leginkább engem figyelt. Befogtam a szám.

\- Mit akarsz? - sziszegtem helyette.

\- Azon gondolkozom miért nincs itt a fiú - mondta csípősen. Kerültem a tekintetét. Rodolphus vállat vont. Megráztam a fejem, megpróbáltam kizárni a sikolyokat a fülemből. A foglyaink a földön rángatóztak.

\- CRUCIO!

Alig tudtam megállni, hogy ne ránduljak össze minden egyes átoknál. Bellatrix feszülten figyelt. Egy érdeklődő nézővé vált, ahogy vér kezdett folyni az apa orrából, és az anya elájult, és a sikolyok szavak nélküli könyörgéssé halványultak.

Rodolphus türelmetlenül mocorgott, és az órájára nézett. Én is nyugtalanul megmozdultam, ahogy időről-időre az anya rám nézett. A szája folyamatosan mozgott. Nekem próbált beszélni. Megpróbáltam rá se nézni. Nem tudom meddig tarthatott. Óráknak éreztem.

Kupor lihegett a kimerültségtől mikor végül abbahagyta, amikor már mindkét test túl gyenge volt ahhoz, hogy hangot adjon ki. A keze élettelenül lógott az oldalán.

A nő arccal lefelé feküdt. Végül elfordította rólam a tekintetét. Vékony vércsík szivárgott a füléből és sötét folttá gyűjt a szőnyegen. A férfi megmozdult a szőnyegen, tompán nyögve, a szájára szorította a kezét, és nyál folyt az ujjai között.

Most, hogy Kupor végre abbahagyta Rodolphus megmozdult.

\- Most aztán már nem sok mindenre jók... Mi a fene volt ez, Barty? - mutatott a házaspár felé, akik olyan mozdulatlanok voltak, mint a halottak.

\- Pedig tudja. Én mondom neked - válaszolt Kupor gépiesen, anélkül, hogy megfordult volna.

\- Még ha tudja is, most már nem képes elmondani, nem igaz? Barty, átkozott nagy szerencsétlenség vagy.

\- Ne nevezz így!

\- Kurvára úgy nevezlek, ahogy csak akarlak. Tűnjünk el innen - Rodolphus undorodva rázta a fejét. A gyakorlatiasságba vetett igényét durván megsértették. Bólintottam, de nem vettem le a tekintetem a földön heverő mocsokról. Bellatrix türelmetlenül az ajtó felé tolt.

\- Gyerünk, Kupor! - mondta Rodolphus. Kupor nem figyelt rá. Rodolphus ott állt, és a hátát nézte egy pillanatig.

\- Hagyd itt! - hívta Bellatrix. - Már így is elég esélyt kapott.

Megtorpantam a gondolatra, hogy egyedül hagyjuk a házban a kisbabával.

\- Tudja mindannyiunk nevét - mutattam rá. - Ha itt marad, akkor el fogják kapni, nem is kétség.

Rodolphus néhány gyakorlatias átkot motyogott a bajsza alatt.

\- Igazad van - helyeselte. - Merlin szakállára, miért jöttünk egyáltalán ide ma este? Az a fiú ámokfutó. Teljesen elvesztette az eszét.

\- Menjetek előre - ajánlottam nekik. - Majd én beszélek vele. Ráveszem, hogy jöjjön, ha kell, elrángatom.

Rodolphus és Bellatrix hosszan egymásra néztek.

\- Rendben. Ott fogunk várni a sarkon. Küldj zöld szikrákat, ha segítségre van szükséged. De megmondom neked, teljesen ki van fordulva magából.

Elindultak. Nem hittem, hogy tényleg megvárnak. El akartak tűnni olyan gyorsan, ahogy csak bírtak, és tettek a következményekre.

Az egyik test megrándult, és Kupor ismét felemelte a pálcáját.

\- Crucio - A hangja csöndesebb volt, de az átok még erős.

Némán rángatóztak.

\- Kupor - szóltam. Nem figyelt rám. A tekintetét az áldozataira szegezte. Előhúztam a pálcámat a taláromból, és a hátára szegeztem. Amikor újra megmozdult, halkan átkoztam meg.

\- Stupor.

Egy pillanatig minden mozdulatlan volt. A csend bántotta a fülemet. Olyan közel voltam hozzá, hogy megöljem, ahogy ott feküdt. Tompán arra gondoltam, hogy ezért mindnyájunkat Azkabanba fognak küldeni. Akár meg is ölhetem, nem fogok többet kapni érte. Felemeltem a pálcám.

De ahogy összeesve hevert a padlón olyan volt, mint egy alvó fiú. Nem volt szívem, nem volt merszem, nem volt elég eszem megtenni. Olyan egyszerű lett volna végezni vele. Hadd éljen, gondoltam. Jobb meghalni, mint Azkabanba kerülni Rosiernek. De Kupornak jobb Azkaban, mint a halál. Hányingerem volt, és tehetetlen voltam a dühtől. A bordái közé rúgtam, olyan erősen, ahogy csak tudtam. De mást nem tehettem.

A levegő remegett a kiszórt varázslatok erejétől. Hirtelen, tökéletesen úgy éreztem, mintha e kísértet lennék, a mozdulatlanul fekvő emberek és az emeleten hangtalanul bömbölő csecsemő között.

Felemeltem a pálcám a plafon felé mutatva, és torokhangon elmotyogtam.

\- Morsmordre!

Csillagok suhantak az ég felé. A szoba különös, zöld energiával ragyogott. Egy utolsó pillantást vetettem Kupor mozdulatlan testére, és elrohantam.

Eluralkodott rajtam a pánik, úgy rohantam végig az utcán, hogy hátra se néztem a Sötét Jegyre, ahogy hátborzongatóan leskelődött a kora hajnali égen, a háztető felé fordulva. Találkoztam Lestrange-ékkel, ahogy visszafelé rohantak, tele voltak kérdésekkel.

Mi a fene történt, ezt akarták tudni.

Barty volt, vontam vállat. Rodolphus, igazad van, teljesen becsavarodott. Nem fog jönni. De nekünk mennünk kell, a jegy perceken belül a nyakunkra hozza az aurorokat.

Bólintottak, és futottunk. Bellatrix még mindig engem figyelt a szeme sarkából. Nem törődtem vele. Biztos voltam benne, hogy Barty Kupor nem tér magához, mielőtt még az aurorok odaérnének. A kisfiú biztonságban volt. Legalább ennyit elértem.

Egy kereszteződésben váltunk el, miután sietve biztosítottuk egymást, hogy ezentúl meghúzzuk magunkat. A lakásomba egyedül hoppanáltam. A lépéseim a csiszolatlan kövön visszhangozottak a fülemben. A napfény kezdett beszűrődni a függöny résein. Hívnom kellene Dumbledore-t és elmondani neki, hogy mi történt. El kell mondanom nekik, hol találják Lestrangeéket. Biztosra menni, hogy megtalálják a kisbabát. Sok mindent kellene tennem.

Előhúztam a varázspálcám a zsebemből, és kettétörtem, és hagytam, hogy a darabjai a földre hulljanak, zöld szikrákkal kísérve. Aztán a fürdőszobába rohantam, és kidobtam a taccsot.

Letartóztatták Barty Kuport, és elküldték, hogy Azkabanban rohadjon meg, végig szenvedélyesen hangoztatta az ártatlanságát. Az apja, hideg és hajthatatlan, mint egy halálfaló, ő csukatta le. Letartóztatták Rodolphus és Bellatrix Lestrange-t is, és őket is elküldték hűsölni. Dumbledore alapos megfontolás után úgy döntött, hogy soha senkinek se kell tudnia arról, hogy én is ott voltam. Az esküdtszék talán nem hajlana arra, hogy másodjára is felmentsenek. Barty Kupor szemben tehát én vagyok a halálfaló, aki hazudott, és megmenekült. Nem kérdéses, hogy azt gondolta, hogy állatira elégedett lehetek magammal.

Az elégedett nem a legjobb szó. Neville Longbottom ugyanabban az évben került Roxfortba, mint Harry Potter. Még egy fiú az anyja szemével. Amíg csak élek nem fogom elfelejteni, ahogy könyörögve néz rám, némán kérlelve. Ameddig csak élek, örökké pörögni fog a fejemben az az éjszaka, csak máshogy cselekszem benne. Megállítom őket, és mindenkit megmentek.

Az asszony a Szent Mungóban van, a roncs férjével együtt. Egyedül Isten tudja, hogy mitől gondolta Kupor, hogy Frank Longbottom tud bármit is. De talán tényleg tudott. Ha így van, akkor hatalmas idióta, de túl kevés értelem maradt benne ahhoz, hogy ezt felfogja.

A fiuk meglátogatja őket az iskolai szünetekben, de nem ismerik fel őt. Beszél hozzájuk, mesél az életéről, a mindennapjairól, mit csinál az iskolában, ők pedig alig fogják fel, hogy egyáltalán ott van.

Talán mesél nekik az undok Bájitaltan tanáráról, aki két percenkét büntetőmunkát ad neki, és aki miatt annyira remeg a keze, hogy elejti a pálcáját.

Talán. Azt hittem a kapcsolatom a halálfalókkal megszakadt. Erre most kezdődik minden elölről.

 


End file.
